spies and lies
by hayley berry
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Ashley Smart are assigned to protect The Grey Brothers from KAOS. As they live in the Grey household couples will be made. But will the guys save the girls who were supposed to protect them because of love? tbc next week-05.03.09


**Authors Note:** Hey guys another story I came up with after I watched **Get Smart** for the sixth time today so I was thinking what if **Miley, Lilly, and Ashley** were daughters of **Max **and **Agent 99** who im naming **Tiffany Smart** (**Another Authors Note:** who I named after **xotiffanytran** I just love her story)(**Again Another Authors Note:** please do not be **offended** Tiffany I just **love your stories** and if you do ill just choose another author I adore) and they are asigned on a mission by the chief to protect you guessed it **The Grey Brothers** and **sparks will fly** kay now heres the **trailer** and I **babble too much** so there are really many **authors note** I got that from my sister **Hayley** and we always do that and people get annoyed **OMG **im annoying you too sorry im just like that I should really stop now or do i? But I am going to stop for the sake of you guys I mean you would…. Im babbling again ahhh okay im stopping…………or am i? Ahhhh yes I am. **Warning: **expect this at other chappies

Trailer **(A.N. Ofcourse you all know that just look at the AN and the chapter name)**

(Cue Spy song or whatever)

Three Spies

Shows Miley, Lilly, and Ashley in action

(Cue Their song)

Three Superstars

Shows Nick, Joe, and Kevin on stage

(Cue Scary Dangery Music)

Three Superstars that are in danger

Shows Nick, Joe, and Kevin receiving a text message that says 'Ill kill you'

Three spies that are assigned to help them

Shows the girls talking to the chief

(Cue Love song)

And they all fall in love

Shows Nick and Miley cuddled on the couch

Shows Joe carrying Lilly bridal style

Shows Kevin and Ashley kissing

(Cue Scary Dangery Music)

But when danger comes will the girls risk their life for them

Shows the girls being hurt by the Mystery Guy

But will the guys risk their life for them

Shows the guys protecting them

What will happen next……

**A.N.** I want to make this chapter only a trailer but I wanna make the first chappie already

First Chapter**/**New Mission and A Niley Moment

Mileys POV

As me and my sisters walk to the chiefs office I couldn't help but think of our last mission. Talk about awesome so we were really excited and it ended our Misery in the office with Jason Larabee. My dad says his father was annoying too. As we entered the chiefs office we couldn't help but smile when we saw his wall. The Wall of the Greatest Spies. My mom, My dad, and many more including us.

"Sit girls you have a new mission ahead for you" The chief said and we sat at our usual chairs yes we do have our own chairs

"So we have a lot to discuss so im calling Your Assistant Alex to get you drinks" he said again and used the intercom to call Alex. A few minutes she came in.

"Usual?" she asked she knows my usual drink which was a Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino.

"Yep" I said smiling at her. She was our School Friend now assistant/sister and she was looking for a job and as her sisters we took her in as our assistant and she gladly accepted. She usually comes with us if our missions involve living in another persons house for a while.

"How 'bout you Lil usual 1, 2, or, 3?" I laughed Lillys usual drinks are three 1 is Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino, 2 is Java Chip Frappuccino, and 3 is White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino.

"1 I want to be the same with Mi" Lilly said

"How 'bout you?" She asked Ashley. She changes her mind a lot so she doesn't have a usual

"Same with the girls, I missed it it had been a week since I had a Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino" She said

"Kay ill get back to ya later, Oh and btw mom called she has a surprise for us" She said. Our mom was her mom too since her parents died in 6th grade we took her in and she was like our sister and mom and dad was like 'we have another little angel and trouble maker in the house' when she stayed in our house for 3 months and we said 'hey' okay so maybe we are trouble makers.

"Okay so heres the deal while on at the end of their world tour the Grey Brothers got multiple threatening messages and you are gonna protect them from harm, got it?" The Chief said and we all nodded

"Now lets discuss about what your mission is and learn they're profiles" The Chief said giving us each a copy of folders with they're info and such in there.

"Your Drinks" Alex said handing us our drinks

"Thanks" We all said

"Stay you need to know about them too you are gonna come" The chief said seating Alex in the chair beside me and gave her a folder

"Well obviously shes our sister" Lilly said

"And shes gonna research over the CONTROL laptop that we have given each of you including Alex so she'll give you instructions if you are in danger you all are going to go to school with the Greys I assume you know that they go to a Public School called Performing Arts School of New Jersey you too will go there to protect them all the way" The Chief said

"Uhmm will we be singing, dancing or whatever?" I asked

"Yes you all have great voices" The Chief said. Well it is true we all love singing. I write songs for me I sing they join me. Me and Ashley are great guitarists. Me and Lilly are great pianist or keyboardist. All of us are great drummers. And we all sing.

"Okay now study those and tomorrow you leave at midnight in your private jet and you will land 7 am you will get there by Ashleys car which is already shipped there and you will come there with your parents 9 am. Clear" The Chief said we all nodded

At the Smart Household

Lillys POV

"So we are driving in Ashs car and youll be there in front of their house already?" I asked with my mouth full

"Yeah arent you gonna be like creeps standing outside their house?" Ashley said after swallowing

"No they will use The Cone of Invisibility" Miley said

"Lillian don't talk with your mouth full and Yes we will why do you not know about that?" My mom asked

"Fine I wont talk with my mouth full" Completely saying it with my mouth full and my mom shot me a disapproving look and I shrugged

"We don't hang around Uncle Bruce and Uncle Lloyd too much" Ash said

"Well you learn a lot from them they even gave me this cute purple bangle with a flamethrower, gun, and such" Miley said while drinking her Juice

"I received one just like that only mine was a pocket knife" My dad said completely proud of Miley. Uncle Bruce and Uncle Lloyd gave us all a cute compact that can change our clothes we choose from the selection(**A.N.** Totally Spies hehe) which was purple since that was Mileys favorite color everything they gave to us was purple they like Miley the most I wouldn't blame them at home we all are trouble makers but at the office shes funny and serious She brought life to the office and they made that compact so we wont have to pack our many clothes and pack our weapons only. Then it hit me I havent even packed my weapons yet

"Mom I have to go pack" I said

"I already told you to pack earlier" My Mom and Alex said

"Im Sorry" I said whining

"Okay Miley, Ashley, Alex help her fix her things" My mom said

"Yes you all need to have your equipment with you" My Dad said

"Come On Lil" Miley said heading to our weapon room with the other girls while I followed

Later at Midnight

Ashleys POV

Were driving to the CONTROL airport and im so tired Lilly was up all night and my mom and dads room was always in a Cone Of Peace(Lilly is sometimes distrupting sleeps) which consists of Silence and Darkness so they didn't hear anything and Miley being really close to Uncle Bruce and Uncle Lloyd uses it too and when she woke up at 9:30(we were told to sleep at 6 and we had dinner at 5 instead of 7)she told me about it and she grabbed two Cones of Peace, two Cones of Silence, and two Cones of Invisibility from the weapon room and gave me one of each and she gave Lilly the other ones

At the CONTROL Airport

Still Ashleys POV

"Well see you guys at NJ" My dad said and hugged each of us and asked me to be in charge cause im the oldest(A.N. Ash is 21, Kev is 21 he is a month older, Lilly is 16 older than Miley by merely a minute, Joe is 17, Miley is 16 a minute younger than Lilly they're fraternal twins, Nick is 16 a month older than Miley) As we entered our private jet I looked back at my mom and she gave me a reassuring look cause she read my mind and I was thinking about How I could sleep with Lilly and Miley must have read my mind and she reminded me of the Cone of Peace and I smiled before sitting at my seat beside Miley and Alex thank you Miley she was the one to arrange whos sitting where and Lilly was at the other row alone beside us and she didn't place me at the window seat cause it makes me feel naseous when I look out, again Thank You Miley! Last thing I know I was off to Dreamland

At the NJ Venue of CONTROL Airport

Mileys POV

I laughed as Lilly sang and danced not noticing me, Alex, and Ashley were awake and that we were in NJ already and had already landed. Me, Alex, and Ash looked at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing not cause of our reading minds thing but it was a sister thing and we both nodded before

"Lilly Were in NJ Already!!!" We all yelled and Lilly jumped 4 feet in the air and glared at us

"What? We were informing you loudly" We both said in unison she just rolled her eyes and got outside of the plane and we followed

After the 2 hour drive we were right on time

"Okay now lets go" My dad said before ringing the doorbell

"Hi You must be the spies sent here" Mrs Grey said

"No actually our daughters are the spies sent" My mom said

"Come here on the living room ill introduce you" Mrs Grey said leading us to the living room where they were watching tv

"Guys these are the spies sent for you" Mrs Grey said pointing to each of us

"But they are just a bunch of kids" Kevin said in disbelief

"And they are girls" Joe said

"So girls arent incapable of anything?" Lilly said

"Don't fight her she has ten ways of killing you right now" My mom said

"But she wont" Ashley said

"Yup but she can" I said

"Im Ashley by the way" Ashley said

"Miley" I said

"Lilly" Lilly said

"Alex" Alex said

"Now change into normal clothes" My mom said

"Yep youre still in your mission suit" My dad said

We pulled out our compacts and began shifting through clothes the Greys looked at us surprised

"Haha I look like a Geisha" Lilly said

"Yeah you do now change" Ashley said

I was done first with a yellow bikini(think that they have a nearby beach) underneath a purple tanktop, yellow short shorts and yellow flip-flops

Ashley was done next with a white tanktop, a light blue short shorts and white flip-flops

Alex was wearing her usual a long sleeved shirt underneath a multicolored tanktop, her white skinny jeans, and black converse

As usual Lilly was last she was wearing a yellow polka-dotted medium sleeved shirt, a blue short sleeved hoodie, yellow skinny jeans, and blue flip-flops

'_Wow that Lilly girl is so cute' Joe thought_ I laughed and Lilly read my mind and she blushed while I smirked

'_Wow Miley is pretty' Nick thought _I laughed "Thanks" I said to Nick who looked at me confused

'_Wow Ashley is so cute' Kevin thought _I looked at Ashley and she gasped

"Uhmm what are they doing?" Nick whispered to Joe

"Communicating" I said

"She said thanks cause she read your mind and they have ears like a bat and they read each others mind to communicate silently" My mom explained and The Brothers Blushed

"So uhmm where do we sleep?" Lilly asked between yawns

"Is sleep all you think about?" Ashley asked her

She was about to answer but I cut her off by saying "No she thinks about food and being crazy too"

"Its true" Lilly said

"Didn't you sleep on the plane? It was a 7 hour flight" My Mom asked Lilly

"No she didn't she stayed up so she didn't sleep at all yesterday" I answered for her

"Well what were you doing?" My Mom said

"She was singing and dancing while we were using the cone of peace to sleep peacefully" Alex said and my mom shook her head

"Well you're staying in the guest rooms it has four cojoined rooms with a bathroom each" Mrs Grey said standing up and motioned us to come with her so we know where to go.

"Thanks Mrs Gray I think ill sleep for a while" Lilly said as we entered the room.

"Kay ill see ya later" Ashley said leaving the room and I left with her

"Okay girls don't be the trouble makers you are" My Mom said warning us

"Don't worry they only act like that at home" My Dad said

"Okay were gonna leave now, Alex the laptop is with you right?" My Mom asked and Alex nodded and they left

"Any way im gonna practice my gun shooting, bye Mi" Ashley said

"Okay now we have to go do grocery shopping you stay home with the girls they'll protect you" Mrs Gray said to the guys and they nodded and Mrs Grey and Mr Grey left

"So…….." Nick started

"Yup" I said and Alex laughed and I looked at Nick and he was nervous

"Who wants to play 20 questions?" Alex asked

"Yeah so well feel comfortable and learn more about ya" I continued and they nodded

A later

I learned so much about them and they learned much about me.

"Aaaaahh" Lilly yelled and I sensed that their was trouble and Alex read my mind(A.N. They thought her How)

Me and Alex ran upstairs to see that there was a man there holding a knife and pointing it to Lilly

"Hello girls we meet again" That voice was familiar

"Siegfried" I said

"Oh you still remember me good for you" He said

"What do ya want from them?" Alex asked referring to the brothers

"I want my daughter to be famous more" He said

"Selena" Alex said

"Smart kid" He said then Ashley was behind him and she pressed his pulse hard so now he fell unconscious and I immediately called CONTROL

"Their coming" I said

"Who is he?" Someone asked I looked at the doorway to see scared brothers

"Siegfried" Ashley said

"He works for KAOS who I think is the one who sent him to kill you" Alex said examining him (A.N. She is also very smart and a researcher at CONTROL sometimes)

"Hes gonna wake up soon" She said letting go of him

"He escaped many times in prison, very hard to track" Ashley said

"Are you okay Lilly?" I asked Lilly who was now standing and also examining him

"Yep just a few cuts" Lilly said

"Hes gonna wake up in an hour" Lilly said again

"CONTROL is here" I said

"Uhmm How do you know?" Nick asked

"Ears like a bat" I said

A little later

Nicks POV

Wow they are so cool and Miley is so cute

"Hi guys I heard about what happened, Are you okay?" Big Rob asked worriedly

"Were fine" Kevin said

"Hi you must be the spies?" he asked they nodded

"Agent 04 call me Miley" Miley said

"Agent 05 Ashley" Ashley said

"Agent 06 Lilly" Lilly said

"Research Analyst 02 Alex" Alex said

"Big Rob" he said shaking their hands

"That was a close one we were lucky were alive" Lilly said

"Have you been about to die?" Joe asked Miley and Alex nodded

"Well me cause I was cornered when I was researching about them at the lab" Alex said

"And me when I saved Alex from the bullet" Miley said pulling up her sleeve and we saw her bullet mark and she pulled it back

"She was really lucky, not many spies survived those" Ashley said

Then my mom and dad came in and rushed to us

"Are you okay?" My mom asked and Big Rob explained

"Are you okay Lilly?" My dad asked

"Just a few cuts" She said showing her arm

"Come here" Miley said and she held up a bottle and drops went to Lillys cuts she winced at first and then the cuts were magically gone

"How did she do that?" I asked my mom

"It's a clotting liquid it clots cuts and bruises" Alex said

"Well il prepare dinner now" My Mom said

"Uhmm can I help?" Alex said

"Shes a great cook" Lilly explained and my mom nodded

"Hey Miley want to go to the swing?" I asked hoping not to sound desperate

"Sure" Miley said standing up and I heard the girls snicker and Big Rob and Joe wiggled theyre eyebrows and me and Miley rolled our eyes and we last heard Joe say 'Oooohh rolling eyes'

As we walked to the swing we were extremely close our arms were touching. When we got there we used our legs to move it.

"Want to be really high up?" She asked and I nodded

"Stand up hold those poles and ill do the same in the oppositte side" She said standing up. I stood up too. Then after awhile I tickled her

"Stop Nick" She shrieked and she became out of balance and she fell on me and we fell on the grass with me under her and we were looking into each others eyes, next thing I know I was leaning up and she wasleaning down we were almost kissing

"Awwwww" Joe said and we looked at him and he was with Ashley, Kevin, Lilly, Joe, and Big Rob and she jumped up and stood me up

"Guys dinner is ready" Miley said and we all got up and ate dinner peacefully

Sooo that was chappie 1 I hope ya likey it!!!!! R and R

My Song for today :1. Gift Of A Friend by Demi Lovato(luvin it)

(The songs I always 2. Driveway by Miley Cyrus(Beautiful)

Hear Today) 3. Invisible by Taylor Swift(I can Relate)

4. Fences by Paramore(All time fave)

5. Before The Storm by JB featuring Miley Cyrus(Niley!!)

6. Mona Lisa by All American Rejects(I luv this)

7. Stan by Eminem featuring Dido(I like the msg)

8. 21st century breakdown by Greenday(My bros fave song)

Chappie Question: Which couple would ya like to see next chapter?

Who do you want to die 1st? Okay I was kidding no ones gonna die

Yet…….

___| |___

\\\\\ /////

\\\\ ////

\\\ ///

\\ //

\/


End file.
